


Summertime Is Colder

by DepressoxEspresso



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Corruption, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, dubcon, minor ships not in tags, no beta we die like men, noncon, tags will update as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressoxEspresso/pseuds/DepressoxEspresso
Summary: Three year's after Gloria takes the championship, she can finally spend the off season back home in Postwick. However, what was supposed to be a quiet vacation turns into anything but that when she and Leon agree to help Hop study a new anomaly cropping up in the region.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This fic will absolutely include some heavier themes. Tags will be updated regularly to suit any new warnings that may need to be added. Rating is also subject to change from M to E, so please keep that in mind if you plan to read further!  
> Title is inspired by the song "Devil Town" by Cavetown  
> Other than that, enjoy!

She had never expected this to happen when she had set out on her journey three years prior. It was meant to be a year to get out of school, the special provisional gym challenge was never meant to be more than some extra fluff on her resume. But mostly after years of seeing Hop's starry eyes as they watched every match, Gloria thought it was a great chance to break out of the sleepy town of Postwick and experience that thrill herself. 

She had never thought she would become champion. Never once considered she could best her neighbour, childhood role model and her best friend's older brother.

But what had once seemed an impossibility was now her reality. Now, her days were filled with nothing but hassle. From the crack of dawn to the late hours of the evening, her schedule was booked full of classes, meetings and training. 

After three years of the same routine, she had come to almost depend on the restlessness that came with her title. Yet, of everything that came with being champion, the one thing that Gloria could never seem to get used to was the crowds. 

The move from Postwick to Wyndon was startling at first. The change from sleepy small town to bustling city that never slept was dizzying. But, with video chats to home and weekend visits, she had quickly become accustomed to the northern air that lacked the tinge of wooloo manure that seemed to cling to Postwick. Her new schedule of meetings with gym leaders and other challenge proceedings only helped to distract her, and never really bothered too much to begin with. It wasn’t much different from her own challenge frenzy as she raced from place to place, only now she was the one helping organize rather than take part in. 

But it was always after an exhibition match or some kind of media appearance - the only times she went anywhere without her thick shades, oversized sweater and black cap, - the only times she was really recognizable in her champions uniform and cape and the crowds came that she still felt that lump in her throat. She would always keep her sweaty hands clenched tightly at her side trying to still her tremors as the people roared her name. The endless cameras shoved in her face when she left the stadium, the dizzying flash of cameras and the ring of countless questions was always enough to nearly knock her off of her feet - or worse yet, retching off in some street alley. 

Gloria knew it was coming this day. She had spent the night prior in a cold shower trying to physically and mentally prepare. She knew it was silly for her to be more frightened of the media rather than her finalists match, but she just couldn’t shake the sinking feeling she got in her stomach when she thought of the onslaught of people. 

The match ended with the challenger defeated, making this her third year as Galar’s standing champion. Another year, another trainer sent back to their home with nothing more than a consolation prize and endorsement to try again next year. She and Cinderace, along with the rest of her team all gave their best smiles and waves to the hovering rotom drones, the adrenaline from the match still buzzing in her veins and sweat glistening on her face. 

But by now the adrenaline had worn off and had been replaced by that pit in her stomach once more. Gloria had no idea how long she had been standing outside the changing rooms answering questions. How many answers had she given by this point? What even was the last thing she said? She was on autopilot, a coping mechanism she picked up somewhere along the way to deal with these situations.

Her mind was on nothing but the end of the challenge season, meaning lots of down time and even less time being in the spotlight. This was her first true summer that she wouldn't be bogged down with summer schooling to try to catch her up. She was looking forward to one of her first true vacations since becoming champion, and if the exhaustion she felt ebbing through her entire being meant anything, it was that she had earned it. The anticipation of her vacation only made her more angsty to get out of this place.

As Gloria gave another answer to yet another reporter, all she could think of was her comfy bed back in Postwick, her mother’s home cooking and probably a lot of wooloo roaming through the fields she called her true home.

“Is there anyone you’re looking to spend the off season with?” A reporter asked. If she had been on autopilot before, she definitely returned to her full attention at that one. Gloria wondered for a moment if she had accidentally said something out loud as she daydreamed.

A firm hand on her shoulder cut her off before she could dig herself any deeper than she was sure she already had. “It’s rather crude to ask a young lady about her love life, hmm?” Leon’s familiar voice rang from behind her. The empty spot in Gloria’s stomach disappeared almost instantly as she counted her blessings on Leon’s arrival. 

“You have to know, Chairman, that the people of Galar are dying to know!” The reporter pushed. 

“I only have a date with the wooloo.” Gloria replied before anyone could say anything else. Several people in the crowd laughed while others could be heard sighing in disappointment. 

“Champion, Chairman! You both come from Postwick correct? Will you be spending the off season together?”

“Two champions have come from your hometown now. Are there any secrets to your success?”

“Well folks,” Leon boomed out with a toothy grin, ignoring all questions being barked out towards them. “Thank you all for another wonderful gym challenge! We both promise to make next year even more exciting, don’t we Gloria?” 

Gloria mimicked Leon’s smile, something that came much more naturally when he was around. “Of course! I look forward to seeing what the challengers can bring to the table next!” 

The reporters and onlookers didn’t need to be told directly that this interview was now over. With Leon behind her, Gloria couldn’t be held in place with her adoring fans for long. His experience with the media, as well as his authority as the Chairman made it impossible for anyone to hold him to one place for long.

“Well everyone, we ought to get going. Have a great summer and we’ll see you all again in the fall for the next one!” Leon beamed as he began to step through the crowds. A path cleared in front of him, allowing for Gloria to keep close behind him as they waved away to their exit. Several reporters still shouted out their remaining questions, only for their crescendo of voices to be promptly shut off with the swing of the stadium doors behind them.

Gloria exhaled a sigh of relief as she deflated. She gripped at her chest, desperately trying to still her pounding heart. The air in Wyndon was dry and frigid which burned down her nose and throat as she breathed, but she didn’t mind as it helped clear her still racing mind.

“I promise you’ll get used to it, Glo.” Leon patted her back, helping Gloria calm down some more. “Glo” was a nickname he really only used these days in moments like these, an old nickname that only Hop ever really called her these days. 

“I just don’t get how you do it.” Gloria retorted somewhat sarcastically. She knew Leon had plenty of years of experience starting from a very young age. She couldn’t imagine having to do this when she was ten or thirteen. Inwardly she thanked the old chairman and Leon for changing the gym challenge minimum age to sixteen. She would have certainly keeled over if she had been in Leon’s position in those days. 

Leon took a step back, his red coat shining in the morning sun as he gave a not-so-humble pose. “Well you see, when you’re as well beloved as yours truly, it is simply criminal to not give the public time with their king, no matter how short or trivial.”

Gloria punched Leon playfully in the side, causing him to wince and nearly lose his balance. “Yeah yeah, whatever hot stuff.” She teased.

“Oi! Is that the thanks I get for rescuing you from those fiends who were on track to make you late for our train?”

Gloria cursed as she righted herself, scrambling to find her rotom phone. She really had lost track of time.

“Shoot shoot shoot  _ shoot _ !” Gloria scrambled to set herself right as she made a beeline for the monorail just outside Wyndon Station. “I promise you I’ll be ready in 15, tops!”

Leon waved his hand as she reached for a pokeball at his waist. With a flash, Charizard was at his side no doubt ready to help guide his trainer across the city. “Don’t get lost.” 

“I should be the one saying that to _ you. _ ” Gloria stuck her tongue out as the doors closed in front of her.

* * *

  
  


_ Hey! We just barely caught the train (bet you'll never guess why we were late… hint: starts with an L and ends with Eon). We'll prob be at the station by evening.  _

_ Can't wait to see you! _

Gloria mulled over her text, her eyes skimming over the words and feeling slightly embarrassed without fully knowing why. She hit the backspace despite herself. It probably meant nothing if she was excited to see Hop or not; they had been friends forever, after all. 

_ Can't wait to see everybody! _ She retyped and hit send, setting her rotom down on the table in front of her. She looked out the window, the snowy mountains just beyond Wyndon whizzing passed in a blur. Leon sat across from her, no doubt sending his own messages to friends and family back home that he was on his way. 

The train was a nice change of pace. Years prior Gloria had opted for flying taxi or riding her own pokemon back to Postwick, but that hardly allowed for sightseeing. She could understand why Leon always took the train on his longer visits home now. Truly, nothing beat the Galar scenery as seen from a rushing train.

"Enjoying the view?" Leon chuckled. Gloria wasn't sure when, but his own rotom had been placed next to hers on the table separating them. She could feel her cheeks growing warm in that silly childhood wonder. It had been a long time since she had taken a train, especially with another person.

The last time was probably back at the start of her own gym challenge…

"It's been a while. " Gloria replied calmly as Leon came to rest on his elbows, joining in her view outside. Suddenly, a ghost of a memory of Hop sitting across from her flipped through her mind, replacing Leon across from her. When had Leon come to be by her side more than Hop? How long had being beside the older brother become so natural? 

Gloria shook her head, shaking the small pang of sadness from her head. This was her vacation and it was no use starting it off with ill thoughts.

Outside the mountains cleared to reveal the snowy plains just passed Chirchester. The snow stuck even into early summer, an oddity of the altitude and mountains. The snow sparkled like thousands of diamonds as they caught the afternoon sunlight and small patches of greenery poked through to snowshoes and other early flowers. Various pokemon rose from their hiding places to watch the train pass as if they were waving to its passengers a safe journey. 

The pokeballs on her belt jangled like Christmas bells as the train rocked and swayed. She reached instinctively to her side, grabbing a pokeball and releasing her Cinderace. 

Cinderace emerged with a questioning look, only for Gloria to gently pull the pokemon by its paw to sit beside her. "Look Cinderace, remember when we used to run around out there?" 

Cinderace snuggled against Gloria as it gave a happy coo. Gloria leaned into Cinderace’s warm fur, reveling in the softness and barely registering the small snort that came from Leon. He leaned his head against his hand, his face softening as if remembering a fond memory. Gloria hadn’t really asked Leon about his time on the Gym Challenge. The topic had simply never come up and Leon didn’t seem too interested in ever talking about it himself. 

She wondered what it would have been like being left to run around the countryside at such a young age. As soon as Leon had any sort of real say as Champion, he had campaigned to up the age of participation. The decision was almost unanimous and the league decided to go along with the change, but Gloria couldn’t help but wonder if maybe something about becoming champion at such a young age had something to do with his reluctance to reminisce.

Leon stretched his hands out, his calm expression melting away as he snapped out of whatever he was thinking about. Leon had a tendency to lose himself in thought, something he had promised to work on once he took up the mantle of Chairman and head of the battle tower. It wasn’t a good look if the head of the league kept being found in odd places, after all, and it would only take a scandal or two to destroy the leagues already fragile reputation after the Rose situation. 

“So, what do you plan to do when you get back?” Gloria asked Leon sleepily. The steady rocking of the train along with Cinderace’s warm fur already making her fight sleep.

Leon paused, scratching his chin in contemplation. “I don’t think Hop gets out from the lab until later in the evening, so I’ll probably just spend some time unpacking and catching up with mum.” 

Gloria nodded at his answer. The end of the challenge season was always the busiest and they hadn’t been able to make a trip home for some time. As nice as Wyndon was with all of the things there were to do, there was something about the tranquility of Postwick that she just couldn’t describe. Though, if she had to try it would be something like a ‘ _ warm cup of tea on a rainy afternoon, curled up with a good book on the porch.’ _

Much too wordy, but that was the best way to describe it.

Above all else, no matter how many years she had lived in Wyndon she could never shake the guilt she felt guilty leaving her mother home alone. Postwick was peaceful, sure, but if something broke or the weather took a nasty turn, it was hard to find hands to help. Though they had never openly talked about it, Gloria knew that somewhere deep down. Leon had the same guilt she felt about it.

“Sounds like a plan. Your mom always goes all out for your visits. I’m sure she’s already fussing around as we speak.” Gloria said, trying to keep herself from salivating at the thought of her own mum’s home cooking.

“Hop is probably at his wits end too.” Leon laughed somewhat sadly. “I wish they wouldn’t make such a big deal out of this. It’s not like I’m gone for years at a time. I come home often enough…”

“Yeah, for your timeline. It’s still only once every few months. That’s a long time when you’re holed up in Postwick. Time seems to work differently in Wyndon than it does at home.” 

Leon didn’t respond, instead turning to look out the window at the racing scenery outside. Gloria didn’t feel the need to press any further. She could tell something about the conversation was bothering him, and while she would consider the two of them to be close, it was much more of a work relationship than a true friendship.

Needing a distraction she reached down for her rotom, somewhat disappointed when it showed that Hop had still not read her message. She couldn’t help but feel like they had been growing more and more distant these days, something that weighed on her heavily. Leon had already mentioned that he would be at the lab until later tonight, so he was probably just too busy to check his phone, she reasoned. 

Closing out of the messenger app Gloria opted to check social media in an effort to keep herself awake for just a little bit longer. While the view outside the train was beautiful, shortly after leaving Wyndon and Chirchester and entering the wild area the view quickly got monotonous. 

She cringed as headlines of her final interview for the season flooded most of her feeds. Only the occasional photo or update from one of the gym leaders broke the flow of the end of the gym challenge year. Maybe social media wasn’t such a good idea after all. It seemed like being a celebrity meant even mindless things like social media became work as well. She had to make a note to mute those news sites, at least while she was supposed to be vacationing.

Sighing, she leaned further into Cinderace, rousing the pokemon just ever so slightly as she did so. Her partner was still staring out the window with a twinkle in his eyes like a puppy Yamper who was just visiting a new park. Across from her, Leon was still fixed on the window, a stoic look on his face as if he was only with her in body but not in mind nor spirit. Without realizing it, she started to study his face, noting the way the light seemed to catch in his eyes like stars in the night sky. She had never seen anyone else with the unique gold both he and Hop did - not even their mother had the trait, her eyes being closer to a brown than a gold. A pair of golden eyes for the golden brothers.

Growing up and watching Leon on the telly beside Hop, she had always wondered if he would grow up to resemble anything close to his older brother. Looking at Leon now, it was easy to confuse the two in her sleepy state. It was hard to focus with the sway of the train slowly coaxing her eyelids closed further and further. 

While it wasn’t like Gloria to be anything less than focused in front of colleagues, it was impossible not to feel completely at ease with Leon. The more she drifted off to sleep, the more it felt as if it was Hop sitting opposite her. Perhaps even that she was 16 again, on the train out of Postwick setting off on the beginning of her gym challenge with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tags have been updated so please take a look!

She wasn’t sure what she had dreamed about, or even when exactly she had finally dozed off for that matter. All Gloria knew when she finally stirred from his sleep was that the sun was beginning to set, Cinderace still by her side, Leon on his rotom, and the stiff feeling that wracked her entire body. 

She stretched dramatically, groaning as her joints cracked and her muscles finally regained some blood flow. Cinderace jumped at her side and Gloria cooed against him as she apologized for rousing the sleeping pokemon.

Leon gave her a toothy grin from across the table, his rotom phone hovering close by. “Sleep well?” He asked.

“Well enough.” Gloria croaked, slightly embarrassed at the way her voice cracked. “You?”

“Can’t sleep on trains.” Leon replied warmly. “It’s a bed or nothing for me.”

Gloria stretched out once more, checking back out the window to see the ever increasing farmland that dotted the landscape. Postwick must have not been that much further away. 

Grabbing hold of her own rotom Gloria powered it on, smiling slightly when she saw that Hop had messaged her back.

_ ‘Can’t wait to see you two! Mom’s been planning a BBQ for weeks. It was supposed to be a surprise, but don’t eat anything on the train. There’s seriously enough food to feed all of Motostoke for a week.’ _

Gloria laughed lowly. Guess Leon’s fears of his mother going all out for his visit was going to be realized. She did think it odd that even after all those hours there hadn’t been any obvious signs that Leon had ordered anything for himself to eat. Though, the two water bottles on the table that hadn't been there before did mean an attendant had been by to offer.

“Guess you were right about your mom.” Gloria teased as she seized up the still-sealed bottle of water. She cracked it open and took a sip, easing the dryness in her mouth that came from her nap.

Leon leaned forward, scratching the back of his neck. “Hop told you too, huh?” He sighed. “It’s been a tradition of hers since I was young. It’s almost like a party now. The whole neighbourhood’s been joining in.” 

“It’s nice to have someone to worry over you though.” Gloria smiled. Hop and Leon’s mother was one of a kind. Her own family situation had always been rough since her dad left, yet that never seemed to disway their mother from allowing near endless sleepovers and packed school lunches for both Hop and Gloria when her own mother couldn’t provide. She was sure if her own mother was able, she would be doing the same for her on her returns as well. 

"It is. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Leon said with a soft smile. Gloria knew he came from a place of concern, but in the end his hopelessly kind demeanor would always make it impossible to protest whatever his family had planned for him.

A whistle blew, followed shortly by the train beginning to slow. A voice on the P.A announced that they were going to enter into Wedgehurst soon and that it was the end of the line. Postwick was a short walk away from Wedgehurst. Nothing more than a small dot on the map famous for wooloo yarn and a few staple crops. The town didn’t even host a grocer, making Wedgehurst always feel like more of an extension to Postwick rather than it’s own township. 

“Alright Cinderace.” Gloria started as she pulled out it’s pokeball. The pokemon nodded, smiling as it disappeared back into its capsule. Gloria took a moment to check her hair in the reflection of the window as Leon downed the remainder of his own water bottle as the train slowly came to a stop. 

_ Now arriving in Wedgehurst. Thank you for traveling with us! This is the end of the line. Please exit to the south doors. Any connecting trains will have to be taken from the terminal. _

Leon rose from his seat with a grunt, stretching his legs before beginning to walk ahead, Gloria following close behind. They collected their luggage from the on car storage before hopping off the train and basking in the country air. 

The station wasn't busy by any means. Not to say it ever really was, especially not in comparison to just about any public service in Wyndon. It was nice to finally be back in the small, unknown world of farmland, locals and familiarity. For the next two odd months Gloria could finally just be Gloria and not Galar's princess. She couldn't wait to finally settle back into her childhood bed and revel in her temporary obscurity.

A small crowd had begun to gather outside the station entrance, though it was nothing that couldn't be handled. Wedgehurst was a small town and most of the people had grown up with Gloria and Leon, making the awe of their status a non-factor in their eyes. The excitement of them being home always died off quickly anyways once they had settled back into the swing of things.

Gloria scanned the small crowd, unable to hide the disappointment on her face when she noticed Hop wasn't amongst the onlookers. Looking up at Leon, she could tell he was doing the same before placing his heavy hand on her shoulder.

"He's probably tied up at the lab." Leon said with a small smile, no doubt also disappointed his 'biggest fan' had missed his return, an exceptionally rare thing for Hop to miss. In fact, Gloria wasn’t sure he had ever _ not  _ made it to greet Leon at the train. His excitable nature just wouldn’t allow it.

“Maybe we should stop by there first,” Gloria imposed, slightly worried at his absence. “It’s not too far from the station anyways.”

Leon didn’t take a moment to think over the proposition, turning his head in  _ slightly _ the wrong direction. “That doesn’t sound like too bad an idea, actually. It’ll be a pleasant surprise for Sonia too.” 

Absentmindedly, Gloria grabbed hold of Leon’s coat sleeve, tugging him towards the  _ actual _ direction of the Wedgehurst pokemon lab. It was one of the tallest buildings in Wedgehurst, it’s purple arched roof easy to make out even from the ground. It was a wonder how Leon couldn’t even see  _ that _ to help guide his way.

Leading Leon across the street they entered into the lab only to be met with mostly silence. The lights had been mostly dimmed and dust could be seen floating through strays beams of sunlight that made its way in through the windows. If Gloria was concerned before, by now she was downright anxious as she stepped into the seemingly empty lab, various meters and gadgets casting eerie glows on the walls as she walked.

“Hell-ooo!?” Leon shouted, though it wasn’t so much a full out shout as much as Gloria was sure her nerves had just amplified the noise. She jumped at the sudden boom of sound, hissing as she spun around on her heel only to see Leon stifling a laugh at her expense. 

“Just a minute!” A voice could be heard from some far off place deep within the lab. Within seconds, Yamper was running down the stairs and making a beeline straight for Gloria and Leon. It’s excitement electrified the air around them, causing Gloria’s hair to stand on end and her fingers to crackle with static at anything she brushed too closely against.

The lights flickered on as Leon bent down to his knees, allowing Yamper to jump up into his lap and lick eagerly at his face. Gloria could see his already wild hair - that was already just barely keeping together - begin to stick out into all directions as static rushed through to its ends. No sooner had Yamper appeared, Sonia emerged from out of a door on the second floor Gloria had never really seen before. 

Sonia stumbled over some stray books that had yet to find home on one of the lab’s many shelves, muffled curses echoing through large open space. Her heels clicked loudly against the hardwood as she made her way down the stairs, stray bits of  _ something _ still clinging to her hair. 

“What is it this time, Leon?” Sonia chastised as she struggled to pick the bits out of her hair. “I was in the middle of something important.”

“I can see that.” Leon smiled, giving yamper one final pat on the head before rising back to his full height. 

Hey, Gloria!" Sonia beamed, waving cheerfully. Gloria returned her own smile and a nod, but Sonia's attention was already shifted to the more troublesome person in her lab.

“So Mr. Chairman, what is it this time?” Sonia began, leaning her weight against a hip. “Looking for some crazy new pokemon for next season’s challenge? Or maybe looking for new power spots? I swear it’s always something with you… can never just stop in to say hi--”

“Is my brother around?” Leon cut her off, earning him a confused look in response. “Also, hello Sonia, how have you been?”

“I’ve been well, thanks.” Sonia puffed. “Hop left earlier in the day for some field work. Hasn’t been back yet, but he’s been keeping in touch.”

Sonia looked between Leon and Gloria, her back stiffening as realization sunk in. “He missed the train, didn’t he?" 

Leon nodded, his brows furrowed. Gloria could tell he was moments away from whipping out Charizard and going on a full search for his brother. Leon had always worried about him during their challenge and had always seemed to make time to check on Hop as they traveled. Sonia had mentioned before that Leon  _ had  _ practically raised Hop since their father walked out.

Sonia's face fell, her tough demeanor fading as she came closer, giving Leon a light pat on the chest. "He’s been really invested in his research lately. He’s been trying to find a thesis of his own. I think he’s got a good chance at national recognition if it pans out.” 

Leon deflated with Sonia’s words, the air between them all finally feeling breathable again. No one knew Leon’s anxieties about Hop more than Sonia, so it was only natural she would be the one who knew what to say to calm him down as well. Gloria felt like she was witnessing something she shouldn’t be, some unspoken intimacy to the moment that left her feeling awkward.

“You have to give him more credit, you two.” Sonia continued as she took a step back, throwing his hands on her hips for emphasis. “He isn’t made of glass. He can take care of himself just fine.”

Although it was directed at Gloria as well, there was something amusing seeing someone chastise the Pokemon League Chairman the way Sonia had. Most people, save for maybe Raihan, Piers and Nessa were way too scared of his position to dare say anything against him. The friendly bickering of friends was well missed.

Gloria had to stop herself from thinking back to work. This was  _ home.  _ Here in Postwick, they were nothing more than just Leon and Gloria.

Sonia glanced down at Leon’s luggage, pointing to it as she checked a clock hanging above the sitting room of the lab. “It’s getting pretty late and I’m sure you both want to off load those things. Get going, we can catch up later.” She said with a wink.

Leon adjusted where he stood, but didn’t make much effort to actually take Sonia up on her offer. “Are you sure? It’s been a long time since we all caught up like this. We can wait here until Hop gets back, at least.”

“Absolutely not.” Sonia shook her head, her long hair whipping through the air and causing some of the fluff caught in it to fly off. “Your mother and brother will have my ass if you’re late to the party because of me.” She paused as she gave a slight frown. “I sure hope you haven’t eaten anything. Like, all day.”

Leon cringed, causing both Sonia and Gloria to laugh. He grabbed hold of his luggage, pulling it closer to himself as he looked towards Gloria. She returned to his side, giving Sonia a hug before grabbing hold of her own suitcase. “We’ll be seeing you later then?” Gloria asked Sonia over her shoulder as they began to make their way out the door.

“Oh, you’ll be seeing half of Wedgehurst, but yes I’ll be there too.” Sonia teased. “And I’ll be sure to let Hop know you guys stopped by here as well.”

“Thanks, Sonia.” Leon said in a genuine tone. Gloria could understand his concern. He had spent most of his life away from home. The pressure to protect his family, especially Hop, must have felt overwhelming.

The walk back to Postwick was on a mostly straight road and didn’t stretch on for too long, meaning Leon could lead most of the way without fear of a wrong turn. They said their goodbyes as they came to the short dirt path that separated their respective homes, a delicious smell wafting on the breeze from Hop’s house as their mother was no doubt already at work on dinner.

* * *

Gloria trudged her luggage up the wooden steps to her home, stopping to pat her mothers budew that always hung around her front garden. She took a deep breath in an effort to contain her excitement as she threw open the door, already unlocked in anticipation of her return - not that there was much danger in leaving your door open in a place like Postwick. 

The familiar smell of home hit Gloria in the face and made her instantly relax. She couldn’t stop her smile from forming as she walked inside, her suitcase clumsily clunking on the door frame as she dragged it in behind her. “Mu~um! I’m home~” Gloria called as she made her way towards the kitchen. Her own bedroom was attached to the kitchen, which was convenient as it allowed for her to roll her muddied luggage wheels across tile rather than carpet. 

As she entered, her mother turned from where she was working away at some dishes in the sink. Dropping everything with a loud clunk, she ran to scoop Gloria up in her arms, spinning her around as she kissed her on the head. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” She exclaimed in between kisses. “I’m so happy you’re finally back.”

“Me too, mum. It’s so good to be home.” Gloria replied, her world spinning even after her mother had set her back down. 

The kitchen was neat and tidy, but a few large aluminum containers sat in the corner of one of the counters, meaning she had been busy not too long ago. Without skipping a beat her mother reached into the fridge, pulling out a large plate overflowing with biscuits, cookies and other treats. 

“Hop’s mum is making dinner to celebrate, but I won’t tell if you sneak a few sweets before the big party.” Her mother smiled with a wink. “I can set the kettle as well and we can catch up if you’re up for it.”

Gloria smiled back, leaning in to kiss her mum on the cheek before making her way to her bedroom door. “I’ve been warned not to eat anything, but tonight we can binge some romance movies and chat?” 

“I’ve been saving a whole bunch on the VCR. We have a lot to get through.” Her mother laughed, and Gloria couldn’t help but feel warm at exchange. It was as if she hadn’t been gone at all, her mothers overexcited nature making her feel as if she had only been gone a day and not a good month like she had been. 

“Pick a good sappy one.” Gloria joked as she stepped into her room. “I want to cringe so hard I cry.”

“Consider it done.” 

Gloria’s room had gone almost entirely untouched since the last time she had been home to visit. Her bed had been straightened out, folded laundry she had left behind left on the end for her to put away and her plushies and other knick-knacks had been arranged amongst shelves and table tops. Gloria had always tried to keep her room in order, but she wouldn’t cause a fuss if her mother went through it every now and again. 

She was sure she was lonely with her gone, so having a space to keep busy was not a bad thing.

She tossed her luggage haphazardly to the side, plopping herself down on her bed face first. The smell of her room was making her feel as if she could nap again, though she knew it was better not to at this point. Stretching her legs out, Gloria hugged her pillow into her face, reveling in its softness. Nothing beat being home.

Flopping herself around to lay on her back, she stared up at her old ceiling, studying its cracks and divots. The house was always in need of some sort of repair, leaving years of scars and watermarks within its plastered walls. Old posters clung on old tape, their corners beginning to lift off with age. Old wall decals had long faded from sun exposure, their once vivid colours all mostly reduced to pale blues, pinks and yellows. Gloria studied all of these small changes - changes she would never bother to notice if she was here daily. 

Her memory of home had become like snapshots with each visit back updating the image. Only in that way could small changes really be noticed. It was an odd feeling, experiencing life in this way.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she reached for her rotom. The device buzzed to life with notifications that poured in with the stronger connection. Bede, Marnie and Raihan had all sent her messages wishing her well and other gym leaders had sent emails with suggestions for improvements to next year. Gloria sent replies to each of her friends and made a point to forward emails she liked to Leon. 

Normally, management of the league was only ever discussed with the chairman directly, but Leon had a soft spot for Gloria and the other leaders knew it. If they ever truly wanted something done, they knew the best shot they had at seeing it realized was for her to put in a good word for them. 

As she finished up she scolded herself for  _ still _ working during her vacation. She had already turned off notifications to social media, did she have to delete her email app as well to get herself to just stop? She was supposed to be enjoying herself, not bloody working.

Just as she was about to set her phone down, it buzzed to life as a new message came in. Against her better judgement, (knowing it was probably champion related… again) she pulled the phone back up to check who had messaged her. She was surprised to see Leon’s goofy smile from his messenger icon flicker across her screen as his messages poured in. 

_ Has Hop messaged you at all?  _

_ He hasn’t gotten back to Sonia yet. _

_ Mum’s beginning to think he may miss dinner if this keeps up. _

Gloria read over the last text, knowing it was probably Leon who was more worried than their mum was. Hop could easily get lost in what he was doing, but he would always show up eventually. However, Gloria couldn’t help that sinking feeling her gut that something had happened to cause him to disappear the way he had. It was certainly out of character, even if he was scatterbrained, he was never this late when his brother was involved.

Sonia had mentioned field work. Was he out in the wild area, or on one of the routes? He definitely wasn’t on route one or they would have seen him on their way back. Come to think of it, Sonia hadn’t mentioned just exactly  _ what _ type of field work he was off doing. Hop wasn’t one to get lost, but if something had happened along the way he could need some help. 

Sonia’s words echoed in the back of her mind as she opened her messenger app to reply to Leon. ‘ _ He’s not made of glass. He can take care of himself.’ _

She hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but now she wondered if there was some sort of deeper message to Sonia’s words. Was Hop feeling overwhelmed by their attentions towards him? If he was, he had never let off that it bothered him before. But, Hope also wasn’t the type of person to let his true feelings be known if it hurt people he cared about.

Hovering over the message for a moment, Gloria contemplated just exactly what she should do. Maybe Hop truly had just lost track of time in his work and he would return any moment now… but…

If he was actually in danger somewhere off on his own, or if something had happened that was tying him up, maybe it would be better for Gloria to be there. 

Thinking over her options carefully, Gloria finally decided on the latter. Hop could be mad at them later, but for now she needed to know he was safe. 

_ You stay close by in case he comes home. _ Gloria typed out to Leon. It didn’t have to be Leon who stayed back, any one of their friends or family could have stayed behind. Gloria just knew that looking for one person was stressful enough and she didn’t want to have to go looking for Leon if he did set out on his own. 

_ I’ll go out looking for him. I’ll call if I need you. _

Stuffing her phone in her pocket, Gloria didn’t bother to check what Leon had replied as she grabbed hold of her bag. She double checked that her pokemon were all inside before storming out of her room, much to the surprise of her mother.

“Heading out already?” Her mum asked, her voice low with disappointment.

“Just for a bit.” Gloria responded quickly, hoping she didn’t come across as too rude as she made her way to the front door, not waiting for any kind of reply.

* * *

Gloria wasn’t sure how, or even where to begin her search. Her legs were moving on their own as if being called by some force outside her understanding. The cool evening air did nothing to help still her racing thoughts, her mind clouded by the fog of dull anxiety that drove her forward.

Before she knew it, she had made her way through the slumbering weald. A place that once fueled her nightmares, the place of wives tales meant to make children listen to their mothers. But ever since the incident with Eternatus, the weald seemed more like a sanctuary than a cursed hollow.

Her pokeballs felt heavy at her side. Though deep down the more rational part of her mind tried to convince her that there was nothing to be afraid of, she couldn't shake the odd feeling of dread of what may be at the end of the forest.

Perhaps it was the fear of not being alone in the foggy weald. The thought of someone other than pokemon creeping along in the shadows. Pokemon were predictable, something she understood innately. People on the other hand, not so much.

Gloria navigated the maze of trees and tall grass effortlessly. She hadn’t been back to the slumbering weald for some time, but it’s layout seemed to be burned into her memory. She knew if worse came to worst she could always release Zacian to help guide her way. The pokemon that she had first encountered as a teenager that she had thought was an illusion, now a loyal companion at her hip.

Her nerves calmed as she finally found herself on the straight towards the clearing. The fog began to thin the closer she got to the clearing that housed the resting place for Galar’s old heroes. She knew only one other person knew how to make their way out here (well, technically three, but two of those people were currently still under supervision). 

Gloria shielded her eyes as she came out from under the thick canopy and the sun finally shone again. The sanctuary was tinted a deep red from the setting sun, the light hitting the pond of still water and throwing rays of glow into the space around her. She breathed in the clear air, her head clearing with the sweet scent of evergreens and mist that filled her lungs.

Her boots fell heavy on the stone beneath her as she approached the ruins that once housed the sword and shield. It’s structure had crumbled considerably, though it still stood strong and proud just like the pokemon it once housed. 

“I knew I would find you here.” Gloria spoke softly, not wanting to startle the other person who was scrunched up in front of the ruins. Hop spun around in a flash, his Zamazenta that had been sleeping across his lap springing up at its masters sudden movements. 

Gloria’s own Zacian made its way out of its pokeball then, the large dog appearing at her side, prepared to protect her at any cost. Zacian had a habit of making itself known when it wanted to. She couldn’t count how many times she had woken in the morning to find the massive pokemon curled up on her couch, sleeping soundly. She had come to understand the pokemon wasn’t necessarily bound to its ball, but rather chose to stay within its confinement most of the time of its own free will. Gloria was sure Zamazanta was the same, and she wondered if Hop’s own legendary had made its way out on its own.

Hop relaxed as she spotted Gloria, both of their pokemon changing from defensive to playful at the sight of one another. Zamazenta was off of Hop within seconds as it bounced playfully towards Zacian before they both took off to the surrounding clearing, sniffing and barking as they went. 

Leaving the pokemon be, Gloria came to sit beside Hop. The stone was rough and cold enough to be felt even through her clothes. Hop sat wordlessly as Gloria settled in next to him, placing his hands in his lap and gazing off at nothing. 

“Is this where you’ve been this whole time?” Gloria asked as she tried to see what exactly Hop was staring at. He was being uncharacteristically solemn, his familiar smile yet to grace his features. 

“Yeah.” Hop replied, his voice rough and scratchy. Had he been asleep? “I’m sorry I missed your train.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Gloria waved him off. Sonia’s words still echoed in the back of her mind, fueling her own guilt. This wasn’t the time to say anything that may sound like she demanded his presence. Hop was his own person, a budding pokemon professor and a young adult, the same as her. He didn’t have to be anywhere or do anything he didn’t want to do, even if it meant scaring Leon and herself spitless.

A moment of silence passed between them, as if both of them were scared to be the first to break the stillness. 

“Is everything okay?” Gloria finally resolved herself to ask. Her fears were only being realized the longer Hop went wordless. Perhaps he really was fed up at her over something. Maybe she shouldn’t have come out here after all, she reprimanded herself. 

“I-” Hop began before dropping his head, finally turning to look at Gloria. His eyes sparkled in the low light, small specks of gold shining at her through his tired gaze. “Yeah. I’m fine. I’m really happy to see you.” 

Without giving Gloria a chance to press further, Hop abruptly rose to his feet with his back towards her. Gloria could swear she saw him slap his cheeks just as he would before a match before spinning back to face her.

"Sorry I missed you and made you and Lee worry." Hop said with a genuine smile, his face alive with energy once more. "I like to come out here to think. If Lee is bad at directions, my vice is keeping track of time, apparently."

Hop reached out a hand, much larger than her memories of the boy she had bested here years ago. She took it tentatively only to be hoisted up to her feet in one swift motion. The momentum sent her careening towards Hop, and she was only just barely able to catch her balance before falling against him. Most likely noticing their trainers shift, Zacian and Zamazenta trotted over back towards the two, their tails wagging gleefully as they waited to be called back to their pokeballs. 

“It’s ok Hop.” Gloria hesitated. “You’re… more than grown enough to be out on your own. You don’t need to give up on your life for our sake.”

Hop tilted his head, crossing his arms as he squinted at Gloria. “Yeah… I know. Where did that come from?” 

“Nowhere. Just sayin’” Gloria could feel her face turning red from embarrassment. Her stupid anxiety needed to stop acting out of line. This was Hop, and of course Hop would never, ever mind her or Leon rushing out to his side - warranted or not.

Zacian rubbed at Gloria’s side, pushing her slightly forward with its enormous weight. Gloria scratched behind the pokemons ears, its coarse fur tickling her fingers. She looked back to see Hop on his knees, scratching Zamezenta with both hands. Something about the scene seemed weirdly domestic, like they had come out to the clearing on an evening walk. Gloria’s heart swelled at the serenity, her anxiety completely forgotten. It was always so easy to forget her worries around Hop.

Calling Zacian back into its ball, Gloria tapped Hop on the shoulder playfully. He called Zamazenta, rising to his feet and cocking his head in question towards Gloria. “Hey, I’ll race you back home.” Gloria said with a wink.

Hop jumped in place, warming himself up to the challenge immediately. “Loser has to help wash dishes!” Hop sang as he took off in a full on sprint, leaving Gloria behind in his dust.

“Oi! No fair!” Gloria laughed as she took off after him, the sun at her back and the promise of a good summer ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and happy new year!   
> This and chapter one were originally supposed to be one chapter. Oops. Anyways, here's an extra long chapter since next week will be shorter! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!  
> From now on I'll try to update this at least once a week around tuesday-thursday, so keep an eye out <3  
> I hope everyone had a good holiday season and is staying safe. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Steam poured out of the bathroom, following Leon as he trudged heavy feet to his bedroom. He had to remind himself to dress in his sleep clothes before exiting in nothing but a towel and giving his grandmother (another) scare. His long hair hung over the towel he put across his shoulders, soaking up the weighed down tresses wetness he couldn’t quite dab out. 

The barbeque had ended some time earlier, leaving only a few of his mothers closest friends behind as they cleaned up the mess. He could still hear a few muffled voices coming from downstairs as they chatted over tea. The party was much larger than any his mother had thrown before, which Leon assumed was due to Gloria being there as well. With two locals now making their mark off in the big city, Postwick had doubled the pride it held before. 

Leon shivered as he entered his room, regretting not putting on a shirt in the bathroom, but grateful for the warmth his flannel pants provided. His room had always been drafty, but with wet skin and hair the small breeze from the air conditioner caused the cold to nip deep into his bones. Dapping the rest of the wetness from his hair Leon hung his towel over the side of his desk chair to dry, quickly throwing on the first shirt he saw as he fought back the urge to shiver.

His phone buzzed to life on the desk next to him as if it had sensed he was there. Leon didn’t need to pick it up to know it was Raihan - probably texting him for the umpteenth time that evening. Raihan was a great friend, but sometimes his phone obsessions could lead to way too many unread messages in way too little time.

Ignoring his phone for now, Leon plopped himself unceremoniously onto his bed, the old mattress creaking painfully beneath his weight. Sitting upright with his legs hanging off the side, he spread his toes into the carpet, feeling the static crackle against his feet. He never spent much time in his childhood bedroom, leaving it nearly unchanged from before he became champion. 

He always tried to make a point of decluttering some of his older things when he came home, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. But compared to his apartment back in Wyndon - which was mostly void of decorations - his old bedroom still kept that touch of childhood that was hard to get rid of.

A knock at the door drew Leon away from his nostalgia. With a quiet 'come in’, the door slowly opened. Hop stuck his head through the small opening, his own wet hair sticking to his face, not quite dry from his own shower just yet.

"What's up Hop?" Leon beckoned him inside, which Hop obliged to. He quietly closed the door behind him after entering, his body language awkward as he stood at the opposite end of the room. 

Hop had seemed somewhat off during the barbeque. It was obvious he was trying his best to hide it behind banter and smiles, but it was the way he carried himself - the way his voice seemed to pitch just a little too high that made it obvious to Leon. It didn't seem like a good time to question his brother with everyone around. Leon was sure to get nothing more than a 'fine or 'it's nothing' when it clearly was not.

Hop fidgeted in place, worrying at the hem of his baggy sleep shirt while not really making eye contact with Leon. "Nothing much."

Leon frowned, not even trying to hide his malcontent with Hop's answer. Now he knew something was definitely up. Hop had never hesitated to tell Leon anything that was on his mind - no matter how stupid or embarrassing it was for him. 

"How are you feeling, Lee?" Hop took a step forward, straightening his back.

"I'm feeling fine. Are  _ you _ sure you're okay, though?" Leon stood from his bed, crossing his arms as he stared down Hop. He had grown to nearly match Leon's own height over the past few years and the two nearly saw eye to eye; though Leon still held a centimeter or two over Hop.

"OK fine, you got me." Hop sighed, deflating in on himself. Leon shrugged. ‘ _ It wasn’t much of a fight, though.’ _

"I wasn't sure how to ask, but I recorded Gloria's match earlier today. I… haven't had a chance to watch it yet. And I was… maybe wondering if you wanted to watch it with me? Maybe catch up a little?" Hop fidgeted uncomfortably in place.

Leon was taken aback. That couldn't have been what was bothering him this entire time, could it? 

"Y-yeah. I don't mind." Leon sputtered. He still wasn’t convinced that Hop wasn’t hiding something from him, but bonding time was a sure fire way to maybe get it out of him.

Hop seemed to perk up at that, his face lighting as he bounced back out the room. "Cool! I got it set up in my room already. Do you think we need snacks? You don't have anything to drink, do you? I can grab you a soda if yo-"

"One thing at a time, hopscotch!" Leon interrupted, freezing Hop mid step. He scratched the back of his head, his hair sticking slightly to his long fingers. Hop blushed slightly, his face still visibly red even in the dimness of Leon's room. 

"But…" Leon continued, a pang of guilt from shutting Hop down when he was clearly so excited. "a soda doesn't sound too bad. Sitrus? If not I'll take a Pecha, please."

Hop beamed, his wide smile brightening the room. "Coming right up!"

* * *

“See, watch right here.” Hop paused the playback, crawling forward so he could point more accurately at his television screen. “You would think knowing Boltund that Glo should go for a priority move here, but she uses the speed disadvantage to set up a counter.” 

Leon leaned back, dangling his finished soda can from his fingertips. “It takes a lot of foresight to plan out a set like this. She knew she would be at a disadvantage and planned around that.” 

Leon had already watched the match live. It was his job to observe each and every match from Turffield to Hammerlocke to Wyndon, but there was something about hearing Hop’s takes that made even re-watching it seem more interesting than it had been live. 

Come to think of it, Leon had never sat down with Hop like this when he was champion. It was a nice change, finally participating in his brother’s hobby. He always knew Hop obsessed over his old matches, but actually seeing him enjoy the recording, pausing, replaying and then playing in slow motion brought him a weird sense of joy. Hop had once watched his matches this way. He probably still did for his battle tower recordings, though he may not talk about it as much.

Leon couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride over having a brother like Hop. He was smart and devoted to the things he loved. He may wear his heart on his sleeve, but his brother had a strength that Leon still lacked. Hop had a keen eye and a strategists mindset that gave fresh perspectives on everything that was happening on the screen. If he hadn’t chosen a life of science, he would have probably been a very popular commentator himself.

Hop resumed the tape, the match playing at breakneck speeds that the commentator struggled to keep up with. “I would have never thought of such a risky play. Guess that’s what separates me from you champions, huh?” He sighed as he gave a soulless kind of laugh. 

Leon was instantly put off by the comment. Putting down his can, he came to sit up straight on the floor. The tape played out in front of him, but what was happening no longer held his attention as he stared at Hop who was still partially blocking the screen in front of him.

“It takes a keen eye, love for the sport and a deep understanding of Pokemon. I’d say you fit that bill, Hop. No doubt in my mind.”

“I’m good at looking, but I get too easily flustered in the heat of it.” Hop didn’t turn around, his eyes still glued to the screen. His tone was matter-of-fact. Leon knew he had struggled with his own sense of self in the past, Hops words now speaking of a battle he had already fought with himself over and had come to terms with.

Leon wanted nothing more than to reassure Hop that he had an equal chance at beating him as Gloria had - but something deep inside him told him that wouldn’t help the situation. Leon’s heart ached knowing Hop was struggling with something that he couldn’t battle away.

“Say… Lee…?”

“Hmm?” 

“If you were in a match and there was the chance of a sweeping victory, but an equal chance of a sweeping defeat, how would you go about it?”

Leon reached for the remote, muting the telly. “Where did that come from?”

Hop turned around, his legs crossed as he leaned forward towards Leon. “I’m just… curious. Call it a budding scientists hypothetical mindset.”

Leon stopped to think for a moment, wanting to give Hop an answer with a chunk of brotherly wisdom along with it. He wasn’t always the best with his words, but pokemon battling was one thing he and Hop both shared. This was the perfect chance to try to get across something to help Hop with whatever he was struggling with.

He weighed his options, thinking of the best way to put his thoughts. Leon couldn’t think of many times that he had personally weighed his odds in a match. In fact, he had always gone into each and every battle with the mindset that this could be the one he loses - no matter if the opponent was Raihan or a passing trainer on the street. 

“I guess,” Leon began, finally settling on an answer. “If I was equally matched I would still go all out. You can never be sure of a loss until it’s all said and done. There have been plenty of times a trainer has pulled through on nothing short of the impossible.” 

Hop seemed to think on Leon’s answer for a while, his face contorting with whatever millions of thoughts he had racing around in his mind. Leon couldn’t help but chuckle at him. No matter how many years passed or what Hop was pursuing, he could never lose that overthinking habit of his.

“I know something has been bothering you hopscotch.” Leon said warmly, picking up his can as he rose to his feet. “It’s fine if it’s something you can’t tell me yet. I’m still your big bro. Always will be - and I’ll always be here when you need me.”

“Gross.” Hop cringed teasingly, sticking his tongue out for emphasis. “Where did that come from? You and Glo are both acting really weird. Wait, did Sonia say something to you?! I swear that only happened  _ one _ time!”

Leon threw his finished soda can in the trash before he stepped up to Hop, throwing him into a headlock and messing up his hair with his knuckles. “I can be brotherly if I want to be, you little pinchurchin.” 

“Ok Ok Ok! Enough! I yield!” Hop wailed as he tried to get out of Leon’s grasp. His hair was tousled up into every direction, he was sure he did look like a pinchurchin.

Leon released Hop, rising triumphantly over his little brother. His heart felt lighter now that he had the chance to say that to him. Leon didn’t know what was preventing Hop from telling him what was wrong, but it was obvious it was something he shouldn’t press too hard on - no matter how much it ate away at him.

“Come on hopscotch, let’s finish the match.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two dork brothers too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Gloria stretched her arms wide in the warm summer air. The scent of flowers and sunshine tickling her nose and invigorating her spirits. It was her first full day back home and she was finding it hard to sleep in. Having so much free time on her hands was new and exciting, and she couldn’t wait to spend the day doing whatever she wanted. 

The sun had already peaked up over the horizon, local farmers already beginning their morning routine. The gentle _ baa _ ’s of wooloo carried on the wind alongside the calls of their tenders as they were coaxed out onto the fields. 

Gloria was sat on the wood steps out in the front of her house. Today was bound to be a scorcher, but the morning air was still cool from overnight dew that had yet to evaporate from shadowy spots on the ground. It was much later than she usually got up, but still too early for most shops to be open to incentivize her to head out into Wedgehurst.

Gloria felt a calmness she hadn’t felt in a long time. Perhaps, not even since she had become champion. The town’s folk that had come out to Hop’s mums party last night had made her feel right at home. Even as she hung back to help clean the dishes (Only because Hop cheated, mind you) the community had made quick work of the task. The intimacy of a small town like Postwick was something she had nearly forgotten about having spent so much of her time in the big city. 

Her phone buzzed, rotom coming up to meet her eye as the message flashed on the screen. 

_ Morning. Can you drop by the lab some time today? _

Hop’s short message took her by surprise. She knew Hop was an early riser, but it was still too early for even him to be awake. Rising to her feet with a little stretch, Gloria started to slowly make her way down the path towards Hop’s house. If he was awake already perhaps they could catch up over some breakfast before heading to the lab together. 

Gloria had planned to head to Wedgehurst later today anyways, perhaps even stop by Motostoke for some shopping later on. It had been some time since Hop and her had even had a day together to just talk, maybe have a bite to eat in a café somewhere. Maybe today would finally be that day.

The walk to Hop’s house wasn’t long, though Gloria did take her time in case Hop was still getting ready for the day. She ran her hand slowly across the jagged stone walls that lined the path, her fingers bouncing against the bumps and divots. She bid her morning greetings to farmers as she came across them, each one tipping their hats and welcoming her back home.

By the time she came to the small stone bridge that truly separated her home from the rest of Postwick, she took a moment to watch the stream go back, a few small arraskuda passing by underneath. 

She had disliked the old town once. Each crack in the road, each overgrown weed that stuck out from between the bricks of building's nothing more than a reminder of ‘poor little old postwick’. She would try to spend most of her time in Wedgehurst or Motostoke, only learning to love the small place as she got older. But now more than ever, she could see the charm of a place like this and why people never seemed to leave. There was a history to these walls that the smooth, polished steel of Wyndon didn't speak of. 

Making her way to Hop's house with a bounce in her step, Gloria knocked enthusiastically on the side door. Hop's mum was usually up at this time, already at work preparing breakfast for the family. She had spent many mornings in Hop's kitchen engorging herself with pancakes or waffles or eggs before school. Her mouth watered at the memory.

The friendly face of Hop and Leon's mother emerged from behind the curtain on the door. She opened it in a flash, her expression lit up as she threw Gloria into a hug. "Good morning dear! I would have expected you to be asleep until noon."

"I'm too excited to be home to sleep in." Gloria replied as she returned the hug. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted from the kitchen, making her stomach rumble despite herself.

"Come on in, love." Hop's mum moved aside, ushering Gloria inside. Gloria knew better than to protest against food from Hop's mother. She would find a way to get something in her stomach before she left no matter what. Plus, it did smell amazing.

Making her way inside, Gloria sat herself at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Its old wood was scraped and worn down, in fact, Gloria had put some of the dents in it herself. She ran her fingertips over the bumps, remembering fighting with Hop over who got served first or who could eat the fastest. She smiled to herself, nostalgia overtaking her as Hop's mom set a plate and cutlery in front of her.

Gloria looked around the room. A set of clean plates were set aside so the family could grab breakfast as they woke up, orange juice and milk already set on the table. A kettle was whistling on the stove top that could be heard over the popping sound of the cooking bacon. Hop's mum was busy at work, cracking some eggs into a pan along with a hearty scoop of butter.

"Leon always sleeps in much too late when he comes home for the summer." Hop's mom began. "I don't like to bother him, the poor thing. I'm sure he's overwhelmed by work."

Gloria leaned back, trying to get a view of the hallway leading to the stairwell. She couldn't hear any movement coming from the rest of the house. It didn't seem like anyone else had gotten up yet. 

"I can't imagine being chairman of the league is easy." Hop's mum continued as she brought the sizzling pan to the table, scooping a hearty helping of bacon and eggs onto Gloria's plate. "Especially after everything that happened with Rose. I'm sure things are in shambles, even now."

Gloria backed up uncomfortably in her chair to avoid touching the hot pan, giving Hop’s mom more room to maneuver around the table. "I think he's doing a really good job. There haven't been any major hiccups that I know of --" 

Gloria was about to ask if Hop would be down soon to join them but his mother cut her off before she got the chance. "I don't doubt his dedication to his work for a minute," She lamented as she joined Gloria in the seat next to hers. 

"He's been doing this for longer than most, and he's still so young. I guess I just wish he would take it easier on himself as well. Oh! But enough about Leon. Go on, eat up before it gets cold."

“Thanks.” Gloria said tentatively as she picked up her fork. “Do you know if Hop will be--”

“Oh! I almost forgot, do you want some tea? Coffee? The kettle is set and ready and I can prepare it for you. Do you still take it with milk and sugar?” Hop’s mum bolted upright, retrieving the kettle and some mugs without waiting for Gloria’s response. 

“No. I’m fine with just orange juice, thanks.”

“Is that size cup okay for you? I can grab a larger one if you’d like.”

“I’m fine, really Ms Terrene.” Gloria snapped without meaning to. The surname sounded weird on her tongue. She hadn’t had to address her so formally in so long it almost felt rude to use the name at all. “Thank you for breakfast. Please, sit down and relax for a second.” She said in a sweet tone, trying to distract from her outbreak a moment ago.

With a defeated sigh, Hop’s mum returned to her seat. She slumped over the back of it, the exhaustion on her face finally evident once she had slowed down for more than a few seconds. 

“I’m sorry dear.” She said with a sad sigh, “I always get really angsty when Leon comes back. I can’t stop my mind from racing place to place. I just… really don’t want him to have to worry about anything when he’s here.”

Gloria smiled softly as she shoveled a forkful of eggs and bacon down her throat. Hop’s mum was a saint, or whatever the closest living equivalent was. Gloria could see where Leon was coming from with his comments on the train now. Regardless, this was their family issue to sort out, so Gloria chose not to comment.

“Do you know if Hop is up yet?” Gloria finally managed to ask after she swallowed her food somewhat painfully. She could feel the mash catch in her throat, causing her to cough a little and reach out for her juice in desperation. 

Ms Terrene blinked before looking at the clock that hung by the side door. It was hardly even seven in the morning. “He left maybe an hour ago to get to the lab.” She said with finality. The tone she used to talk about Hop compared to Leon threw Gloria off a little. Up until now she seemed happy to fuss over her older son, but as soon as Hop came up she had become much more matter-of-fact. 

_ But, that could be because Leon is rarely home _ , Gloria reasoned with herself. She was sure that given time she would be talking the same way about Leon - maybe even trying to coax him out of her home once more. 

Gloria tilted her head slightly in disappointment, focusing her thoughts on Hop and not on his mum’s weird change of tone. ”Does he always leave that early? To get to the lab, I mean.”

Ms Terrene took hold of her mug, pouring a generous amount of hot water over a tea bag inside and watched as it steeped. “No. He seemed to be in a real rush to get to something today. Did Sonia tell you? He’s working on something that could get him some real recognition in academia.” 

Gloria took another (smaller) shovel of food, chewing quickly so she could respond. “She did mention something about that. It’s pretty rare for someone so young to gain attention like that, isn’t it?” Gloria questioned. The professors she knew of were all well either bordering on forty or retirement with seemingly no in-between. Sonia had been the youngest she knew of to take up the coat.

“It must be a really big deal for him to get this kind of research recognized at such a young age.” Gloria beamed with pride. It was comforting to know that Hop was making his own way in life. And didn’t every champion need a trusty professor to help them get by? 

The thought of possibly teaming up with Hop for some crazy adventure made her visibly giddy. She ate through the rest of her meal vigorously, wanting to get to the lab as soon as possible to see what Hop was up to.

“He’s got real talent. Both of my sons do.” Ms Terrene said almost solemnly. Her tone took Gloria by surprise once more. No matter how far back she looked into her memories, she couldn’t remember a time when Hop’s mum wasn’t over the moon with pride for her son, the champion. 

Again, she brushed it off. Gloria chugged through the rest of her juice, exhaling a loud sigh as she put the cup back down gingerly on the table. 

She began to gather up her dirty dishes when Hop’s mum stopped her. “I will have none of that, Gloria. You helped enough with these darn dishes last night. You get on now, and if you’re stopping by the lab, would you mind dropping this off for me first?”

Ms Terrene took the dishes to the sink, discarding them in it’s deep bowl before retrieving a container from a cupboard. Skillfully, she packed the small plastic container to the brim with veggies, bacon and eggs. She closed the lid on it with a weak snap before wrapping it in a tea towel to keep warm. 

“Sorry to spring this on you, but Hop left without anything to eat. I know they keep some snacks at the lab but he needs an actual meal from time to time, not just biscuits, instant curry and coffee.”

Gloria took the parcel, feeling its weight and warmth balanced in her palms. “It’s no trouble. Hop asked me to stop by anyways.”

Hop’s mum ruffled Gloria’s hair, something she often did before she and Hop left for school all those years ago. Gloria could feel her face reddening from the gesture, but couldn’t hold back the smile it brought to her face. 

“Thanks, dear. It’s nice to have you back. Tell him I said not to stay out too late again tonight.”

“Of course.” 

* * *

Gloria entered the Wedgehurst lab somewhat expecting it to be as dark and quiet as it had the day before. She sighed in relief when she entered to find the large building fully lit, various gadgets and doohickeys beeping and buzzing as they were doing whatever it was they were doing. 

She gently stepped inside, worried that there might have been some kind important work being done inside that she didn’t want to disrupt. Despite the lab obviously having been tended to recently, Gloria couldn’t find any signs of Hop from the entrance. She kept going forward, coming to the small kitchenette. She placed Hop’s food on the table, turning to get a better look at the lab.

Like yesterday, various gages were still at work - their green screens and dancing meters measuring something beyond her understanding. The air was tinged with the scent of old books, bergamot and soil, a stark contrast to some of the other research facilities she had visited since becoming champion. She would have to thank Professor Magnolia for that touch of vitality she gave to any space she decorated.

Live plants thrived all around her, potted plants with their blooms coming in lined the windowsill in the kitchenette and various desks across the lab. Vines and other foliage carpeted the walls, making it seem as if the walls themselves were alive as well. The lab just felt overall more welcoming in the day than it had the evening prior. 

She had never considered herself scared of the dark, or even the unknown. Gloria had dived headfirst into many pokemon dens and trials when she was on her challenge, but something about the green screens and unknown experiments around her didn’t sit as well for some reason. Almost like a foreboding, her instincts screaming at her to run away though she knew she had no reason to.

“He~llo!” Gloria sang into the open air, enjoying the way her voice seemed to echo against the tall ceilings. 

“Just a moment!” Her reply came seconds after, Hop’s voice bouncing back at her and chiming together with her own echo melodically. “I’m over here in the back!” 

Gloria followed Hop’s voice to come to a series of desks to the east of the building. More charts, gadgets and science-y looking things inhabited this space. Large white boards and bulletins stood filled to the brim with notes and pictures. It looked like something out of a detective show on the telly, only with more plants and a lot more books. 

Gloria rounded one of the desks to finally find Hop. He was hunched over what looked like some kind of microscope, only much larger. Beside him were stacks of paper strewn about, some clipboards and various bits of desk junk.

“I didn’t take you for much of a soda drinker in the morning.” Gloria teased when she saw the soda can next to the microscope. Perched on top his head was a pair of glasses she had never seen him wear before. “I thought you liked spiced berries. Since when have you drank pecha soda?” 

Hop pulled away from the microscope, pinching his temples as he leaned against the back of his office chair. “I don’t. It’s not mine.” He replied simply. 

“Good. Soda first thing in the morning is a disaster for your health anyways.” Gloria poked at his glasses, causing them to fall lopsidedly onto his face. Hop adjusted them before standing up, poking Gloria back. 

“Did I wake you up?” Hop asked as he started to sort through some papers, writing on a few and then returning them to their piles. ”Sorry, I did, didn’t I? I know Lee likes to sleep in till late his first week or so back. I wasn’t sure when you’d be up.”

“You’re all good.” Gloria followed behind him, trying to see from over his shoulders what he was writing - even if she didn’t understand any of it. “I was already awake for a while.”

Hop continued unperturbed by Gloria’s snooping, grabbing hold of the soda can before swabbing it with a large q-tip he pulled from a drawer. He snapped the cotton swab into a container, filling it with some kind of liquid and gave it a good shake before moving to the other side of the lab. 

“So, what’s the big thing I keep hearing everyone talk about?” Gloria trailed after Hop like a child following after a parent, intently watching everything Hop was doing while keeping a respectable distance. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Hop said without turning around. He placed the tube into a machine, pressing a series of buttons. He stood there, watching as the machine whirred to life, the tube inside spinning around, various other smaller tubes coming out of some compartment and spinning around as well. 

“How can I help?” Gloria asked genuinely. Her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. Hop had been a large part in her becoming champion. If she could help play some part in him getting national - or heck, even international praise for his research, she would do all she could. 

“That’s exactly the kind of response I would expect from you.” Hop turned away from the machine finally, facing Gloria with a signature wide smile. “Leave it to the champion to always be there to lend a helping hand.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s because I’m champion.” Gloria blushed. Something about the comment made her wonder if it was in part directed to what had happened yesterday when she found him in the weald. “I want to help because you’re my friend.” 

“Well, I can’t say having a friend who is also champion doesn’t have its perks.” Hop said teasingly. “But I guess I can settle with friend help this time around.”

Gloria puffed, crossing her arms and stomping her foot in mock tantrum. “I’m starting to reconsider that offer, you know.”

“I’m joking, Glo!” Hop laughed. “This is something only you can help me with. Please?”

Gloria relaxed. Hop was acting weird again, his excitability vanished behind a tired face and dead eyes. He was laughing, but there wasn’t much heart behind it. A forced laugh. 

“Okay.” She said calmly. “What do you need me to do.”

Hop stood frozen for a moment, choosing his next words carefully before clenching his fist and looking Gloria directly in the eyes.

“What if I told you that things other than pokemon could dynamax.”


	5. Chapter 5

Things… other than Pokemon can be dynamaxed?

Hop leaned against a table, his glasses gleaming in the green light that came from a nearby monitor. “Food, medicine, materials - you name it. Imagine it. All you would need is a single grain of rice and you could feed an entire nation for a month. A single dose of medication could be cheaply reproduced for the masses.”

Gloria didn’t know how to react. Sonia wasn’t joking. This research was life changing. Hop could single handedly have discovered a way to end world hunger or tropical diseases. The humanitarian possibilities of this research was endless. Building materials, water - could they dynamax anything endlessly for an never ending supply?

But deep down something else ate away at Gloria, making her feel sick to her stomach. Rose had tried something similar - albeit for different causes - and it drove him down a deadly path. Gloria didn’t want to think Hop was capable of something similar to what Rose had done, but could she really be so sure? Talking to Leon made it seem like Rose’s insanity only manifested shortly before he triggered the second Darkest Day… 

Gloria reeled over the revelation, her mind swimming with thoughts like a rapid current of information. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Their lives had already been thrown into turmoil over dynamax energy once. Hop wasn’t going down that same path… right?

“The specifics are still a little wonky, and I still need to do a lot more field tests to really get it down.” Hop continued his exposition without noticing the way Gloria keeled at his words. 

“What do you mean.” Gloria stumbled over the syllables. Things other than pokemon could dynamax? If food or medications could be dynamaxed, did that mean people could as well? What did that mean for the gym challenge -- was it even still safe to conduct? Gloria had a vague understanding of the process involved and knew that it had something to do with Galar particles. Were they all in danger of another darkest day? After all they had all been exposed to varying degrees and--

“Slow down Glo, I can tell you’re panicking.” Hop was next to her before she even realized he had moved. He held her up by both shoulders, supporting her weight with sturdy hands as he led them towards the lab’s kitchenette. They both sat down at the table, Gloria’s head still spinning with questions.

“What does that mean for us? For  _ me?” _ Gloria asked through a shaky voice. “Hop, I’m around power spots all the time -- heck, so are all the gym leaders, and Leon too. Are you telling me people can be affected by the Galar particles too?”

Hop froze, swallowing painfully at the question. 

“Normal background levels of Galar particles are not enough to affect any change on anything other than pokemon through the dynamax band.” Hop began, "So you don't have to worry about the gym challenge or the challengers. That's totally safe."

Hop lowered his head, his tone turning more serious as he continued. "But this is a different process that uses a different reaction. A different band, a different kind of vessel to start the dynamaxing. It's entirely different. That’s what I have to find out first before I present this to anyone else.”

Gloria steeled herself, her adrenaline finally kicking in and overpowering her anxiety. “Hop. If you are planning anything that even slightly resembles that of Rose, I will not hesitate to stop you. By force, if I have to.”

Hop laughed nervously, but genuinely. “Now you see why I asked you to help me.” He said with a grin. “I don’t plan on going the same route as Rose. Rivals honour.”

The tension in the air lightened, finally allowing Gloria to breathe again. Hop took the wrapped container of food Gloria had brought, opening it and salivating at the food within. His stomach gurgling loudly at the promise of a meal. He thanked Gloria for bringing the meal before digging in savagely. 

“So,” Gloria leaned her elbows on the table, still trying to process everything that was just dumped on her. “Are you going to show me? You know, the dynamaxing. Or, is it still top secret or something?”

“That was kind of the plan, if I’m being honest.” Hop said in between bites of eggs and bacon. With his mouth still full of food, he pushed away from the table before going to set a pot of coffee. The sweet, bitter smell of the beans filled the air, mingling with the smell of fried breakfast. Hop offered her a cup which she happily accepted, the sweet promise of caffeine too tempting to pass up. Especially considering she now expected the day to be a little more thrilling than she had originally planned, the extra boost would surely be useful, and maybe the hot drink would help to still her mind.

Hop poured them both their coffee in mismatched cups, one a painted scene of a field and the other shaped like a yamper. He carried the steaming mugs over to the table, setting them down gingerly as to not spill their contents. He placed some milk and sugar on the table before returning to his seat, both of them setting about making their drinks.

_ Bang! _

Suddenly the lab door was thrown open, causing them both to jump and nearly spill their coffee. Sonia clumsily made her way inside carrying more than her weight in bags. The fabric bags bashed against the doorframe causing Sonia to curse loudly as she continued to struggle. Hop took a quick mouthful of his coffee, wincing as it was probably still too hot as he rushed to help her.

"Oh Hop, thank Arceus you're here." Sonia exclaimed. "Can you believe this? One order and they sent it in a million separate packages. Such a waste of cardboard, honestly."

Hop took hold of most of the bags, looking inside the colorful fabric of each one with a sparkle in his eyes. "You mean this what I asked for?"

"Yup, everything you'll need to build more prototype power bracelets and capsules. It all came last night." Sonia, now less burdened, made her way to the kitchenette. She set the bags down on the floor for Hop to inspect, pouring a cup of coffee for herself once her hands were free. 

She greeted Gloria, pouring several spoons of sugar into her cup, stirring thoughtfully. Hop had long forgotten about his own cup of joe, his attention moved to the dozens of boxes lined up on the floor. “I take it Hop already filled you in, yeah?” Sonia asked, not taking her eyes off of Hop, wistful smile barely visible from behind her mug.

Sonia looked at Hop sorting through his loot like a parent watching a kid open their main Christmas present. Her eyes spoke of a sort of pride. Sonia was close with Leon and had always been a part of Hop’s life. She wouldn’t be surprised if Sonia saw Hop as her own little brother, so seeing him now - having spent the last three years under her supervision, must have felt like watching a rare flower finally come into bloom. 

Gloria watched Hop as he moved about, trying to make heads and tails of each of the boxes and the various contents within. There was a boyish charm she couldn’t deny. He had filled out rather nicely, his figure still long and lanky, but less awkward than it had looked in his youth. And Gloria couldn’t deny that the lab coat he was wearing did look really nice on him…

Her heart suddenly felt as if it had migrated into her throat. She fought to swallow it back down into her chest with a large swig of coffee, choking down her embarrassment and hoping her face wasn’t as red as she felt it was. 

Hop was her best friend for pete’s sake, and even though they had both grown older she was sure he was still too lost in his own world to ever think the same of her. Not to mention her own commitments that kept her primarily in Wyndon. Feelings like that were left in the confines of a diary. She had no time for a relationship right now - no matter how much it hurt to admit that to herself.

Gloria set her drink down, resting her arms against the table. "I guess so." She answered Sonia's earlier question with a tilt of her head. "Can't say I can fully wrap my head around any of it just yet though."

Sonia shrugged, leaning against the wall and crossing her legs casually. Hop had begun tearing into each box, pulling out bits and pieces each individually wrapped. The parts were so small compared to the boxes they came in. 

"Damn waste of everything. Who the bloody hell packed this junk?!" Hop cursed as he tore into another box, an equally small part, carefully wrapped in bubble wrap its sole content. He threw the empty box across the lab, the empty parcel skidding across the floor and coming to a halt at one of the large bookshelves. 

"Hey, on the bright side we finally have the boxes to move some of these books to storage." Sonia teased. 

"The day you organize these books is the day Grumpig flies." Hop stuck his tongue out at Sonia. She scoffed, looking off to the other side of the lab as she stuck her tongue out back at him, albeit from behind her coffee cup.

Gloria fought back a snicker, not wanting to step out of line or escalate tensions any further. They were bickering like siblings - as she had seen him and Leon do a handful of times. Their words were somewhat harsh, though both of them understood they didn't mean any of it seriously. 

Gloria envied that relationship in a way. She had lived her whole life alone. Just her, her mom and their pokemon. That was all anyone around her knew of her home life.

But the thought of having someone who shared your upbringing, someone who just intrinsically understood your struggles and thoughts appealed to Gloria. She had never really considered herself unlucky to be an only child. In fact, the thought of having a sibling had always been a little off putting. 

But it was moments like these she couldn’t help but imagine if she would be in Hop’s shoes if she had her own brother or sister. Would they get along? Would they bicker over the smallest things? Would they share a room and fight over toys? What life would she lead if things had been even slightly different? 

_ “--th to Gloria...?” _

“Earth to Gloria.!”

Hop’s voice broke her out of her thoughts, his face way too close to hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her forehead, the scent of coffee clinging to him. She had totally spaced out, completely missing that Hop and Sonia had finished up with what they were doing.

She flinched back, nearly falling backwards out of her chair. Hop reacted instantly, his arm wrapping around her back to help steady her in her seat. She was nearly pressed up against his chest now, the warmth of his body adding to the growing heat in her face. The mixture of embarrassment from being caught off guard melding with the shock of Hop being  _ so close _ . 

She desperately searched for a way to get herself out of this situation, but she was coming up blank. Luckily, Hop stepped back just as quickly as he had come to invade her space. Her heart was beating way too fast, though she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why. Or rather, she didn’t _ want  _ to admit why. 

Sonia was laughing, her light giggle making her face even more red if it was possible. Hop didn’t seem to notice as he calmly retook his seat, sipping at his coffee thoughtfully and in silence. 

"Alright! So we snagged Gloria along for the ride. Have you asked Leon yet?" It was Sonia who broke the awkward silence. Whether or not Sonia picked up on her embarrassment, Gloria didn't know as she carried on as if nothing had happened between them. 

Hop put his mug down, his fingers tracing along the patterns on its ceramic surface. "I really wish you would ask him, Sonia. He'll agree if he knows you're on board with it…" 

"Absolutely not!" Sonia made an X with her arms, as if to physically block the proposition. "If you're going to be a professor you need to learn to do things on your own. Even things you don't want to do."

Gloria furrowed her brow, unsure of what was happening. Hop had always been confident in confiding with Leon. Hell, she was sure there wasn't a single thing Hop  _ didn't  _ disclose to him. Back in Wyndon the two were constantly texting. There was hardly a time Leon's phone didn't have at least one unread message from Hop. 

Gloria could sense the tension coming off of him. His fingers lay still on his mug, his fingertips glued in one spot as he stared blankly at its surface. The same off demeanor he had yesterday returned, leaving only a shell of the excitable Hop she had come to know. 

Zamazenta appeared at Hop's side with a flash, the light of its pokeball temporarily blinding Gloria. The large pokemon nuzzled its nose against Hop's side, perhaps sensing its master's discomfort. Sonia, unfazed by the pokemons appearance continued to sip her coffee, going off into some part of the lab without another word. 

Hop scratched between Zamazenta's ears, the pokemon leaning into his touch, its tail wagging contentedly. He was shut off again, somehow curled in to himself. Gloria's heart ached to see him look like this. A face she had only seen when she had defeated him in their final match - when she destroyed his chances at besting Leon and becoming champion. 

"Why don't you want to talk to Leon about this?" Gloria ventured to ask now that they were alone. Hop's eyes snapped towards her, a defeated smile stretched across his face that didn't meet his gaze. 

"Purrloins out of the bag, huh." He uttered with a defeated sigh. She wanted nothing more than to quip about his reservations, to make some light hearted joke about how Leon would be hurt to know there was something Hop didn't feel comfortable telling him about. But, the air between them was thick, Zamazenta clearly on alert for its trainer. Now wasn't the time to kid around.

"I… i think it'll be easier to explain after I show you." Hop stammered, somehow unsure of his words. "Are you okay to leave now?"

Gloria didn't press as Hop downed the remainder of his coffee and rose once more from his seat, giving him a small nod of affirmation. 

* * *

The flying taxi ride to Turffield felt long, the awkward silence between Gloria and Hop making the already thin air feel all the more suffocating. Hop spent most of the ride fiddling with a power bracelet that looked just like any other - though Hop said it had been modified, and a small box that buzzed and glowed ominously. Inside the box was a sitrus berry that Hop had snagged from the lab which would be used in the experiment because, as Hop claimed, “It was the least biologically complex thing that could possibly blow up.”

That didn’t do much to calm Gloria’s nerves.

It was just before noon by the time they landed in Turffield, Hop handing the cab driver a small tip before he joined back up with Gloria. The town was just as colourful as she remembered, the air warm and filled with the sweet scent of flowers. She never visited Turffield much, even as champion. The first stop for the gym challenge didn’t require much assistance from her part, and Leon usually had most of the beginnings of the challenge down pact without any help. 

The small town didn’t have much foot traffic, which meant Gloria could breathe easily without much fear of being swarmed by fans. Turffield was only ever busy in the fall at the beginning of the gym challenge, leaving the Gym (and Milo) with the rest of the year to tend to themselves. The town was sleepy as a result, most of its residents living spread out on farms. Most of the town was populated by retirees looking for a relaxing place to live out the rest of their lives.

She didn’t ask Hop where exactly they were going, but she assumed a power den would have been a more likely place than here. But again, Hop had said that was out of the question as wild pokemon within the dens didn’t appreciate experiments being done in their homes. Meaning, once again, the chance of things blowing up were way too high.

Again, not doing much to make her feel all that confident about tagging along.

They made their way down to the center of the town - the one building that truly stood out amongst the hills and pastures. The Turffield gym was quiet, only a few league staff lazily doing their jobs and no doubt biding their time until they could go home. 

To Gloria's surprise, at seeing Hop the league staff perked up, each one giving Hop a warm welcome and exchanging pleasantries. It was only after the fact they noticed her, their work ethic suddenly sped up as most scurried off into some unseen corners. Gloria pouted. She was champion, but she was in no way their boss. They didn't need to be stressed by her being around. 

She crossed her arms, trying to make herself smaller. They were here for Hop, not her.

Hop made his way towards the front desk. The staff member who was manning it perked up at the sight of him, Hop and the staff shooting up a conversation that Gloria couldn't make out. 

She looked around the gym's entrance, soaking in the nostalgia. A few locals were touring around, small children dragging their grandparents around by the wrist. 'Come on grandpa, grandma! You'll have to come see me when I'm old enough to do the challenge!' The children chanted excitedly. Gloria couldn't help but smile at their antics.

Hop came to stand beside Gloria, his attention also on the children tugging and pulling at their poor grandparents as they tried to keep up. She couldn’t help but see herself and Hop in these children. They had bugged their parents like this on their shopping trips to Motostoke, though it was always more Hop who was adamant they checked in on the gyms than Gloria. She felt a pang of sadness, though she wasn’t sure if that was a good way to describe it. She wondered if one day she would face one of those children on the pitch at Wyndon. Would she destroy their dreams of championship as well? 

Suddenly, the walls around her felt like they were closing in.

She shook her head trying desperately to rid herself of the thoughts, pulling her hat down to try to cover her face. She didn’t want to face them right now. She was here for Hop, and she wasn’t about to take her focus off of him nor be whisked away by the hype of the champions presence. 

Taking hold of Hop’s wrist, she pulled him not so carefully towards the halls that led to the gyms changing rooms. She knew the layout of the gyms well, each one being modeled almost exactly like one another. She ignored the stares of visitors and staff members alike, as well as Hop’s protests as she dragged him into the changing room. Only after she was positive they were truly alone did she breathe a sigh of relief, the air finally invading her lungs and painfully allowing her to come back down to reality.

“Glo?” Hop asked sheepishly. It was only then that Gloria realized she was digging her nails into the skin of Hop’s wrist. She let go of him more roughly than she meant to, heat returning to her face as she realized how what she did must have seemed to onlookers.

“Sorry.” Gloria rasped, still trying to get used to the air in her lungs. “I guess I’m just a little nervous. I'm usually not this at risk of blowing up.”

Hop seemed to doubt her words, though whatever he was feeling, he did not voice. "I was only joking about that..." Hop paused.

"...Mostly."

Gloria groaned.

Milo entered the room, blocking Gloria's exit with his massive frame. Milo exudes calmness, his gentle demeanor useful both in tending to his pokemon as well as on the battlefield. Gloria never talked to the gym leader much, but the times she had she was always left at ease.

"That sprint back there was impressive." Milo grinned. Coming from anyone else, Gloria may have taken it as teasing, but Milo was so innocent in his words there was no doubt it was a genuine compliment. 

"I heard from my staff you were here. Still fine tuning that device of yours?"

Hop took the bracelet and capsule from his pocket, both of them adding weight to the space around them. Gloria couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed oppressive, something about it both familiar and frightening at the same time.

She knew she felt this somewhere before, but whatever it was, she couldn't place it. 

"Always. Thanks for letting me use the gym, as always Milo. You've been a real help." Hop beamed.

Milo patted Hop's shoulder with a toothy grin. Each pat made Hop crumple a little more than the last, Milo's strength clearly overwhelming Hop's fight against gravity. "Anything for Leon's little brother. I'm just happy to help."

"And you Champion." Milo turned to address Gloria, his smile never waning for even a second. "I take it you're here to observe the festivities?"

Gloria grimaced. She wasn't a fan of people not calling her by her name. Even after three years of being  _ the  _ champion, it somehow still felt like an undeserved title. 

"Is it really okay to be doing this here?" Gloria asked, trying to shift attention back to Hop. "I mean, aren't you worried about me you know…  _ boom."  _

“No need to worry!” Milo said with a laugh, “The gym can take earthquakes, dynamaxing pokemon and all kinds of different damage. But we have some hay bales lined around just in case we need some extra padding.”

Gloria didn’t feel much better with that knowledge. But, if Hop has been testing this here for some time and Milo was on board with it, it should be safe… right?

“You sure you still don’t have a grudge about the championship finals, right Hop?” Gloria cut him an evil glare.

“If I did I would find a more creative way to exact my revenge than this.” Hop shot back as he pocketed the capsule once more, removing his powerband and slipping on the experimental one. 

With a nod and a few rallying words, the three of them made their way onto the pitch. The stadium was both a source of comfort and familiarity for Gloria, as well as oppressive and agoraphobic. She was used to the rafters being filled to the brim with spectators, all of them cheering - sometimes in unison, sometimes not - in a crescendo of sound that made her heart beat loudly in her ears. But here, it was dead quiet.

The stands were all empty with not a soul in sight. No league staff, no onlookers, nothing. All around the perimeter was a line of haystacks two to three lines thick, each one so large they must have had to be moved by machines. The light that streamed in through the roof of the stadium seemed much too bright, making the saturation of everything around her feel almost dreamlike. 

Gloria stopped walking ahead as soon as Milo stopped. They were just shy of coming out from the last hay bale. Hop continued forward, moving to stand in the center of the green where he continued to check on things with both his bracelet and the capsule. Time seemed to slow to a standstill. The sunlight beating down on the field made it feel much too hot and the air much too stale. 

Finally, after what felt like ages of waiting in silence, Hop gave Milo and Gloria a thumbs up before placing the capsule on the ground in the very center of the field. His bracelet illuminated, the familiar pink glow of Galar particles surging from within it and transferring to the capsule in his hand. The box began to enlarge, and Hop made a run towards where Gloria was.

She watched as the box continued to grow with a bated breath. Just as Hop came to stand beside her, panting heavily, the capsule released. 

The berry that was inside was shot out into the air, already much bigger than even a prize winning berry the world has probably ever seen. But it only grew bigger and bigger. The glow of Galar particles was blinding, and Gloria struggled to keep her eyes on what was happening in front of her. By the time the glow dimmed down to an ambience, the berry began to carreen down back to Earth. 

Gloria was speechless. 

It actually  _ could _ be done. 

There, in the middle of the pitch was a berry of unimaginable size. It could probably feed a country alone with its sheer mass. She couldn’t wrap her head around it, but Hop was right. If this panned out, this could easily be the best humanitarian solution the world has ever seen.

But, just as quickly as the berry had come to grow to colossal sizes, it shrank back down violently. A rush of air whizzed past them, making it hard to keep her footing. And then, it was done. Back down to the size of a normal sitrus as if the dynamax had never even happened. 

“Still need to work on keeping it big, huh?” Milo broke the silence, scratching the back of his head. 

Hop groaned, looking at something on his powerband. “The particles still disperse way too fast to keep the reaction going. I can’t even get it to last as long as it does in Pokemon.” 

Milo patted Hop on the shoulder once more, making his way towards the changing room once more. “You’ll get it. Thanks for the show, as always! I’ll see you around!” 

“Thanks for letting me use the gym, Milo! You’re a real MVP.” Hop hollered back towards the gym leader as he disappeared down the dark hall.

They were alone now, but Gloria might as well have been on a different planet. She was shocked, blown away. She knew Hop was capable, but this was beyond words. Her pride swelled in her chest, the excitement of being a part of something  _ this big _ making her blood pump hot in her veins. 

She followed Hop on instinct as he went back to the middle of the field, retrieving the busted capsule and sitrus berry. He made a noise with his teeth at the state of the box, it’s parts and pieces strewn about the floor all around them. Suddenly all the parts he had ordered made a little more sense to her, if this is what happened to them each time they were used.

“That was incredible.” Gloria rasped, struggling to find her voice even now. Hop chuckled lowly as he picked up cogs and electrical parts out of the turf. 

“Still has some bugs to work out, but I’m getting there.” 

Hop stuffed most of the pieces from the capsule in his pocket, rising to stand once more. His white coat glowed against the sunlight, the remnants of Galar particles in the air throwing ethereal pinks against his skin. She found her heart beating for entirely different reasons now, but she quickly shook it off as best she could. 

He stood there in awkward silence, the pink glow fading around them, leaving behind nothing but the faint buzz of power in the air. Gloria stood entirely still, unsure of what to do or say. 

“Say, Glo. I told you I wanted your help as a friend…” Hop stammered, unsure of his words against the silence between them. “But that isn’t entirely true. I really don’t know how to ask you this. I’ve been losing my mind over it since you and Lee came back.. You see, the reason I don’t want to tell Lee about this is…

I need Eternatus.”


End file.
